fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Moonflower Pretty Cure
Magical Moonflower Pretty Cure 'is one Pretty Cure Lover 4567's fanseries. The theme is the night,magic,and flowers. Story 'Mikami Katsuki '''is a Pretty Cure who is the princess of the Moon Kingdom. Her alter ego is '''Cure Luna,the Cure of the Moon and represents the moonflower. Katsuki has been a Cure for three years with her best friends who are also Cures and her cat mascot Cresent . All was going well until their nemesis Shedo '''kidnapped Katsuki's friends and captured Tsuki! What's worse is that Katsuki's dark half,Dark Cresent,drained her powers,making her powerless! But before she lost her powers,Katsuki activated the power of the new Cures whose hearts were full of hope. Now,Katsuki is sent to Earth where she mets the new Cures which became her new friends and together they have to save Tsuki,the old Cures,and the Moon Kingdom! Characters Cures '''Mikami Katsuki-'''Katsuki is the leader of the team and the first girl to transform. Katsuki has a big and kind heart and always try to help others. Even when her friends were kidnapped and captured,Katsuki never loses hope. She teaches the new Cures about being a Pretty Cure and enjoys spending time with them. She is currently with kind foster parents and is the princess of the Moon Kingdom named '''Princess Katsuki Moonstone Nightlife Mikami. She also enjoys gardening. Her alter ego is Cure Luna (Kyua Runa),the Cure of the Moon and represents the Moonflower. Her theme colors are purple and sliver and holds the power of the moon. Sekiguchi Miyah-'''Miyah is the second girl to transform and the first person Katsuki meets. Although she can be scatterbrained and awfully clusmy,Miyah is a lovable girl who tries to help others. She loves reading and helps her parents at their library,The Library Miyah which is named after her. After meeting Katsuki,she is determined to help her save her friends and the Moon Kingdom and admires her for her courage. Her alter ego is '''Cure Dawn(Kyua Yoake),the Cure of Daybreak and represents the Pink Dawn Viburnum. Her theme colors are pink and white and holds the power of the sunrise. Sakagami Sayuri-'''Sayuri is the thrid girl to transform and the second person Katsuki meets. Sayuri is an energetic airhead and the youngest member of the team.(Age:13). She is very kind and wants to be taught how to be a Pretty Cure by Katsuki. She loves to bake cookies and also plays the piano. She takes cooking classes and piano lessons. Her alter ego is '''Cure Moon(Kyua Mun),the Cure of Moonlight and represents the White Moon Viburnum. Her theme colors are white and blue and holds the power of moonlight. Nagata Risa-'Risa is the fourth girl to transform and the third person Katsuki meets 'Shirayuki Kaguya - Kaguya is the fifth girl to transform and is an OC by Ichigo-chan. She is a harsh and rude girl, however she has a soft side, and is super shy. She wants to save her sister from death and to do that, wants to be a pretty cure. She tries her hardest to be more harsh, so her secret of being in a secret world doesn't get revealed. Her alter ego is Cure Duskfall, the cure of Dusk and represents the Black Moon Viburnum. Her theme colors are black and purple, along with a sub color of white. Mascots The Dark Moon Supporting Characters Items Trivia Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Magic Themed Series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567